User blog:Ciullo1CPR/Ciullo1 List of CPR Parties
I have no idea why I'm doing this except that I felt like it. Is it necessary? Not even in the slightest. But too bad it's happening anyway. This is my way of also getting out of having to do a tier list style thing. No, this is just gonna be a straight list and my thoughts and feelings about how parties occurred on CPR and how the community reacted to them. Even though this'll fly over most people's heads I'm gonna state this anyway, this is my opinion and if you disagree then either disagree kindly or don't do it at all. With that let's begin. One thing to make note of is that I'm not gonna rank any parties I wasn't present for just to avoid controversy. I also wrote this from top to bottom so if you want to start from the worst then start right here at the top, then make your way down. Also yes, I am aware that the majority of the decorations/music was made by the original CP team but then what would be the point of this if I all talked about was the CPR custom stuff added to parties. You'd be able to see the entire page without scrolling if I did that; this way, you'll get my full opinions. I want to point out that events are also gonna be listed however they're not gonna be placed lower on the lists simply because they're just miniature parties, an event doesn't need to be ground breaking to make it high on the list, if an event is the best it can be, then you can bet it'll be near the top. If you wish to conspire about any of my placements, hit me up in the comments or on discord, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Unless you decide to threaten me. In which case I'll threaten you back :) All in good fun, no? Anyway let's get to it. I will also be updating this blog post as the parties come out and as they develop. 55. Fashion Show - If there was anything noteworthy to write about this party then this is where it would've been written. 54. New Year's Day 2018 & New Year's Day 2019 - I'm gonna be blunt and say that these parties are merely filler and serve no actual purpose. Sure the inclusion of the countdown in the snow forts is neat but staying up until 3AM my time is something that I could go without (and yet I still did it for one of them.) I included them together mainly because they're the exact same thing. 53. 1M Players Celebration Event - I mean it was an expansion of the Fair. Enough said. 52. Lighthouse Donation & Lighthouse Party - Considering these parties were meant to tie in to Halloween 2018, I'd say 2017 did it better. 51. Earth Day Party 2019 & Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 - Forgettable events that only served to make the surprise puffle party that much more of a shock. These are tied together because they were in the same update. 50. Earth Day Party 2018 - "OMG CPR IS BACK! Oh and there's an Earth Day Party. That's cool." 49. 50th Newspaper Event - Yay 50 newsp- oh... well nobody was expecting that were they? 48. Stadium Games - Pretty sure this one only exists because the stadium didn't have a water party design for the summer luau of 2019 so they just threw it in there cuz... why not? I mean at least it actually gives something to do. 47. Western Party - Lack of content holds this one back, though you really can't hold that against them considering it was a party from 2006. Nobody put any chips on the table for this one and everybody left with a full hand so no damage done. 46. 1st Anniversary Party & 2nd Anniversary Party - I'm not asking for sparkling but anniversaries have always been mediocre at best. Though if there's one thing I can compliment is the community's interaction with parties like these. It definitely feels worthwhile when playing during these events and that's what mainly keeps it from being lower on the list. 45. Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party, Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party - The continuation of CP anniversaries are genius in my opinion. But they are still miniature events. Tipping the iceberg is cool though. Also, in regard to the 14th anniversary in particular; whoever decided that JPG and Sensei should only visit 1 time each with a new BG each, needs a slap across the head with a broomstick. -Updated: November 12, 2019. 44. 101 Days of Fun - Hate to be the one to say it but after the second week, I don't believe anyone was still doing this. Once again the community's persistence is what keeps this from being lower. 43. Dojo Grand Re-Opening - To join CPR and see this at the dojo with no prior knowledge as to why was pure torture. And that wait for CJ was torture. Little less wait time would've gotten this higher than... 42. The EPF and PSA Rebuild - "You just whined that the Dojo Grand Re-Opening was low because it's wait time and this was longer so why is this higher?" Mainly because this more or less lived up to its hype. It gave us a cool room and seeing construction was always a reminder of what the future could've held. For real though. A year. Let that sink in. 41. Winter Party 2018 - I honestly believe this to be the most forgettable party on CPR ever. There was a maze. And a cave. Cool. Pun 100% intended. 40. Underwater Expedition - I'm not gonna lie, I've never enjoyed this party. Thought it was mediocre on CP and my opinion didn't change on CPR. It's concept is pretty cool but take one more look to the party listed north of this one and you'll notice some similarities... 39. Summer Luau 2018 - A quaint little party that adds not much of anything but still would've been worth your time to check out. 38. Wilderness Expedition - I'm 90% sure some people have some major PTSD from this party and honestly it's a bit justified. This is one of those parties that I feel like CPR could've gone without because the point of this party on CP was for the surprise of what was waiting at the end of the maze and puzzles. Here on CPR it was more of obligation just so they could get the brown puffle out. 37. Winter Fiesta 2018 - I never experienced this in CP so suffice to say I was excited. And this party didn't disappoint as it had many interesting decorations and the inclusion of the Casa Fiesta was an ingenious move. That's also the issue with the party. It's only ok. Not necessarily a bad thing but not an outstanding one either. 36. Winter Fiesta 2019 - Improved on most of what I called mediocre in the previous year's party but still had a lack of content for my pallet. DJ Maxx showing up was unexpected to say the least but still a welcome addition. 35. Dance-A-Thon - Man, we're knocking out a lot of 2019 parties early on aren't we? Anyway this party made the month of January 2019 that much more memorable as it showed that the staff were capable of putting out more than one event a month and this was a good sign for it's future. Granted this party didn't amount to much, Dance Contest multiplayer is always a good shout though. 34. Penguin Play Awards 2018 - I was always on the fence about a party like this since having a party dedicating to voting (more on that later) could always go either way. I think it was pulled off quite well had it not been overshadowed by something else... 33. Waddle On Party - Yeah this is gonna make some people question my sanity, but I mean the real question is what are YOU gonna do about it? I understand this party gave people an unnecessary scare but there's no denying the work that went into it and how much content it gave out. All the mascots (which is up for debate if that was a good idea or not) and a bunch of music celebrating the history (and metaphorical future) of the game. And the thing that set it all off, you could claim the beta hat (for some reason) for tipping the iceberg. The content here is perfectly acceptable and had the party not have been taken as literally as it was (accompanied by the surrounding controversy) this would've been higher. 32. Winter Party 2019- Honestly I have no idea how to make actual snoring into convincing text so... Skip! 31. Dig Out the Island - My personal favorite of the custom miniature events as it was an amazing way to connect Operation: Blackout and Christmas of 2017; two parties that in original CP couldn't be further and unrelated. Seeing the remains of Herbert's base in the background was also a nice touch. 30. Color Vote 2017 - Yeah so first, Dark red should've won. Second this party means a lot considering it was one of the first things that opened the door to major custom things in the game (another being the mascots). Seeing people absolutely lose it over a vote for CP of all things is one of the most entertaining things ever. The community did this one a favor, that's for sure. 29. Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt & Celebration of Fire - In my opinion these events should've been combined but alas it wasn't meant to be. These events do their jobs nicely as to introduce Card-Jitsu Fire. 28. St. Patrick's Parade - This party is a bit of a mixed bag because without it's custom elements it would be near the bottom of the list however that's what keeps it up here. The parade floats for a St Patrick's Day Parade is such a unique decision and I think it fits very well. Take them away though and you're left with a hollow shell. 27. April Fools' Party 2019 - This party fits the bill of April Fool's well enough and it gets points for being (for a lack of a better term) edgy and unique due to it's obsession with boxes is such a crazy idea that it works so well. It falls flat in comparison to other parties however. 26. The Fair 2017 - It actually gives me physical pain to put a Fair this low in comparison to other parties in this list but even you have to agree, this party was probably one of the most controversial of parties in history. First of all its, delay, is one of the things you'll hear people whine about the most but honestly, I couldn't care less about its delay. No, the issue I had with this party is what its delay meant for the history of CPR. CPR now has a scarred reputation for late parties and it all started with this party. Let me reiterate, delays have never bothered me in the slightest because unlike some, I can be rather patient and I refuse to lose my composure of a delayed Club Penguin party. But it's this party and all the hype some people consider it didn't live up to, is where some people know where the biggest downward spiral of CPR can be. That said, this party was still a blast and would've been way higher on the list had it been released as normal. 25. Puffle Party 2018 - And now here's a party with justifiable (to a degree) reasons for being delayed. I mean, I'm honestly shocked nobody memes this party considering how many times it was tossed around. Anyway, besides giving PH a new background, nothing really stuck out minus the countless teases for the grey puffle that was happening at the time. This party was good fun but still a bit forgettable. 24. 2019 Club Penguin Earthquake - A delay is made up for with a natural disaster... lovely. In all seriousness this was this thrown in last second and to everyone's surprise it's actually good? A surprising yet fitting inclusion to add to the hype of the medieval party is unexpected but suitable especially since the game hasn't really taken a risk like this before. It's good but it still missing that something. That said it appears they're contentiously updating it, which has it seem as though they want to make it that much better. Good on them for making such a bold move. -Updated: July 26, 2019. 23. Music Jam 2018 & Record Scavenger Hunt - This party felt incomplete when it first launched and then frantically, the staff scrambled the pieces back together for the second half where things came back around. I see what they were going for with this party and some of their gambles worked, some not so much. Had they kept the dock stage more consistent during the first week and gave proper reasoning to some of their design choices this party would've worked better. I'd almost call this more of an update to the game with the music jam decoration thrown in there for good measure since it felt like the game as a whole gained more out of this party's update then the party itself. A hit or miss party will forever be sketchy but an incomplete one will forever feel forced. 22. Operation: Blackout - Oh boy this one is gonna heat some people up. In my opinion this is one of the most overrated parties on CP period. Now that's not me saying this party didn't mean a lot for CP. Though note then I said CP and not CPR. That's because, similarly to the Wilderness Expedition, this party meant a lot more on CP than it did CPR due to it not being new and original on CPR because (let's be honest, you must've known what happens) and since this party had already occurred on CP, all the suspense and uncertainty already had been spoiled. There was no speculation or anxiety on CPR because nobody felt the need to since anybody could just look up as to what happens and it really took the girth and immersion of the situation out of the party. Now don't get me wrong they still added to this party and the atmosphere of the island really put a dark tone on everything which is a sight to behold but any source of eagerness was taken away. 21. Island Eclipse - I'm such a sucker for stuff like this. I love seeing the island in a new light (pun also 100% intended) as it makes the island have much more atmosphere. Another reason why I enjoyed... 20. The Great Storm of 2017 - this atmospheric treasure. The way the lights from certain building blare against the pouring rain makes the island feel so wholesome. I've always found thunderstorms calming and it's very pleasant to see one in-game. Only issue I have with this and the Eclipse is that they're only there to set up their respective Halloween party and in doing so there really isn't much in the sense of content minus the designs. 19. Halloween Party 2017 & Halloween Candy Hunt 2017 - This was probably the most hyped I've ever been for a party since it had been years since I experienced a classic Halloween party. All the swf hunting in the world simply doesn't compare to logging into the game yourself and checking everything out. And man, this one hit home hard and it was nothing short of breath-taking. What I really enjoyed about this one is that it managed it's job quite well as it lived up to expectations while also opening the doors for them to go all out on future Halloween parties in the future, something they accomplished quite well. Also having Herbert kidnapping Gary probably made that Gary's scariest Halloween ever. Talk about intense. 18. Water Party 2017 - I was a bit skeptical as to what this party might entail as I never experienced one on CP however I never expected it to be so lively. In my eyes at the time, it still didn't compare to the Island Adventure Party but as time went on I came to appreciate that this is one of the founding parties of CP and we probably wouldn't have the Island Adventure if it wasn't for this. Good on them for making this choice. 17. Christmas Party 2017 & Coins for Change 2017 - There's a special kind of smug grin that you get on your face when you log in and here the special Christmas music on CP. It reminds you that actual people run the game and that they connect with you at the same level otherwise you wouldn't be celebrating together. It takes a special type of person to grasp the full potential of a party like this. Inclusion of an Advent Calendar is a perfect way to get people to keep coming on; I found that every time I'd come on for the calendar, I'd find myself on for hours just listening to music. The snow decor was an ingenious tie-in with Operation: Blackout, excellent choice. 16.Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit - Waaaaaaaaaah... FRUIT. Eat your fruits and veggies kids, they'll make you healthy. Nah, but in all seriousness the staff managed to take a sub-par party at launch and ramp it up all the while fixing issues with it. Some may critique it for being broken in the beginning but they more than made up for it by adding content when they really didn't have to. Plus their innovative cream soda mini-game is genuinely really fun. Coupled that with the amazing idea known as global prizes you've got yourself an amazing party. At the time of writing this more items are even confirmed to release the second week so I'll update it myself then to suit the upcoming weeks. UPDATE: Yeah, so turns out they added a lot more items than anyone was expecting so yeah, don't have much to say except this party is certainly a good once. Not gonna affect its placement so I thought I'd make a note of it. 15. Summer Luau 2019 - It's amazing at what adding in a few rooms from previous parties can do for you. This party is harmless and a nice little water party remix for those who didn't get to experience it in 2017. Also shoutout to this party for breaking the streak of delayed parties. Now if only that could stay as the norm. 14. The Fair 2019 - Good lord this party, man this party just... wow. This party managed to infuriate me more than most others before it. There were other circumstances that tempted me to place this party lower but I decided not to as it wouldn't be fair to the party itself and said "circumstances" were out of my control and had to do with others more than myself. But the party itself is perfectly fine, except for one feature that we all know what I'm talking about, and we all know why I'm gonna talk about it and we all know that it has every right to place this party where it is (unless you were one of the people defending it, in which case get your eyeballs checked) but in all seriousness; what in the actual name of the lord, were the devs thinking when they came up with this golden ticket system? It is the ONE aspect of this party that not only I dislike, but flat out DESPISE; as it relies on one aspect of gaming that at least nowadays is unnecessary, boring, tedious and (I hate using this word) lazy! This mechanic relies on pure RNG and there's very little you can do to influence it (besides grinding for an obscene amount of tickets which isn't worth it and for some reason people actually thought was a fair price) but also it's very scummy the way it's presented in the game. They managed to slip a very disgusting notion inside this mechanic that to be honest, I don't think was even intended and that is replay value. Now replay value is a great thing but: A. It shouldn't be implemented to the point where it so heavily relies on RNG. B. It needs to actually be implemented in a way that it feels worthwhile and like you aren't wasting your time (and no don't even try to tell me some mediocre at best looking semi-custom items are worth it, because whether you believe it or not, most of them aren't). C. And lastly the system shouldn't have an undertone to have you keep trying for the sake of it but only make it really worth it when you actually get what you want. And what I mean by that is the system should feel like it was put in the game to satisfy people, and not to fill a void it would've left. But honestly, I think I'd rather have had a void (or global prizes but we can't all get what we want, now can we). TL;DR I think this party was solid minus the one, star attraction in which really brought it down for its solely RNG based mechanics, it's pity reward system and the undertone of "keep trying and eventually you'll win." Now believe you me, if I was including community feedback/responses this would've been legit at the bottom of this list because, my God was most of the community was quick to tell me my opinions were wrong. I hope future parties get ranked above this one so this one can just fall down on the ranks. -Updated: September 26, 2019. 13. Penguin Games - This is the exact definition of taking a nonchalant party that's a bit forgettable and ramping it up to eleven. CP basically left them with an unfinished coloring book page and they pulled a Picasso on it and made a glorious piece of art. Not to get too far with these analogies, but you have to give the admins props for managing to take an average party and making it that much better. Rory being an announcer for the Penguin Games and him just so happening to be a mascot in CPR was so convenient, it's almost as if they wrote this a whole decade before it would've come to pass. Expanding on the Team Red vs Team Blue is amazing and the inclusion of the toughest mountain where Sled Racing could actually become relevant, (no hate plz but we all know it's practically a dead game) with it's own leaderboard. Definitely one for the books. 12. Festival of Flight - Similarly to the Water Party, I was skeptical at first about this party but I soon realized that the ironic idea of penguin, unable to fly, finally having the ability (more or less) to fly is such a good concept, I'm surprised it wasn't used more outside of jet pack adventure. Either way the music is nothing short of majestic coupled with the hot air balloon ride makes this party a keeper. My only hope is that they do it again, though it appears they won't be happening. 11. Music Jam 2017 & Instrument Hunt - I may be a bit biased considering I joined during the instrument hunt but I consider this the best party of 2017 as it does what everyone was expecting at the time. Seeing DJ Maxx in the "flesh" so to speak for the first time was an interesting sight to behold, indeed. I also think the inclusion of the instrument hunt beforehand was a nice little touch that helped to hype up the party. For a first jab at a music jam this certainly didn't disappoint. 10. Halloween Party 2018 & Halloween Candy Hunt 2018 - I think the amount of fan-service that had gone into this party was really something because when I logged in for the first time, I noticed it had a little bit of everything. I could go into detail such at the 2007 Town coupled with 2008/2009 music and etc rooms along with the 2012 mansion all meshed so well. Now if only we got Dot at the party as well. (For clarity I had been requesting that since 2017). 9. Medieval Party 2019 - A party that had people quaking in their boots after its many many delays. And we get? I mean what do you expect, it's pretty decent. The main grab of this one is its new magic quest including the dragon queen. I had fun with the quest, though I feel the boss was way too easy (I beat her on my first try) but coding in more attacks would've been that much more time consuming. The items brought in were decent enough too. This just shows how creative CPR can be. -Updated: August 5, 2019. 8. Puffle Party 2019 - I feel like it would be a heated debate as to decide whether the grey puffle was updates apart of the party or it just so happened that design work finished around the time, but regardless of the reason, we got grey puffles. If there was ever fan-service for a party then this would be the pinnacle because, after a year (yes I kid you not, a year) we finally got it and it was defiantly one of the most satisfying things ever to happen. Now if you believe the grey puffle is completely unrelated to the puffle party, then feel free to pretend this is at the bottom of the list. 7. Holiday Party 2019 & Coins for Change 2019 - Attempting to look at this party through non rose tinted glasses is not an easy feat considering the amount of glitches at the start, Mind you I did it with the Festival of Fruit, so I'll attempt to do it here too. This party has a lot of good going for it. Said good, however is simply inferior to 2018 (global prizes are and forever will be better). I like the idea of the checklist (even though the fact that one challenge is simply "Donate 10,000 coins" and you'll get 5,000 back but y'know let's just forget that for a second) but it's kinda lackadaisical even with the challenges. Why the bakery had to be locked until Christmas Eve, I'll never know, it just seemed like a shameless way to to get people to have an excuse to get on the game after collecting the 2 free items but it ain't by game. Overall, pretty decent party, but it still needed something more. 6. Halloween Party 2019, Halloween Candy Hunt 2019, The Sledpocalypse - Is it weird that I thought that these 3 things together would be really poor? I was pleasantly surprised and quite pleased during the first week and thought it was a pretty decent party. But then the second week kicked in with the last two events and that's where I defiantly said this was a fun party. With the hyping up from the field-ops in the weeks prior, this did not disappoint and offered me some peace after the stress-fest known as the 14th CP Anniversary Party. More custom mixes like this, please. 5. The Fair 2018 - This party gave me something that I always thought would be impossible for club penguin parties and that was replay value. The mere concept of global prizes is no doubt the most ingenious custom element in CPR period. It honestly shocks me they haven't used it more often because it is one of the best things they've ever created for parties. I think they should use it outside of parties too just to give people a reason to keep coming on the game. Oh and the Fair 2018, yeah that's cool too. 4. Medieval Party 2018 - I think this is the second biggest party in terms of content alone. Simply the amount of content crammed into this one party seems almost criminal. Bringing Scorn into the game was simply breathtaking and I'll actually really complement the artwork and the graphical designs put into this party as it looked stunning. Between Scorn's ominous fly-by's during the construction along with the final battle was the exact thing CPR needed. My only concern with this party is that it doesn't leave much room for it to get much better, but I'd love to see what is further planned. 3. Music Jam 2019 - So remember when I gushed about decorations and atmosphere 15 years ago in this list? Yeah well, welcome to the gates of heaven. Let's just get it out of the way, sunsets are gorgeous and one in CP is no different. They managed to exceed expectations and they gave the people what they wanted in such a perfect way. This is the epitome of Music Jams and this is what I expect from the game. Custom elements, gameplay aspects, breathtaking graphics, you name it, this party has it. Except global prizes, yeah none of those. 2. Christmas Party 2018 & Coins for Change 2018 - Speaking of which, here's a party where global prizes make the most of sense and boy did they milk that. In all seriousness this changed what the 2017 party did and gave new life into such an already experience. This party really played with your heart strings as it tried to make you give into the holidays. And I swear that Joy to the World remix made angels cry it was so musically beautiful. My deepest condolences to your tear ducts if you wept listening to that song. In other news, the party felt authentic in a way that I don't think any other party has managed to. However I do believe that one party stands out more. 1. Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest - I think I audibly gasped in real life when I found out what this party was. Rockhopper's Quest by no means was an event on CP I was left with bated breath by, but making a hybrid with an Adventure Party is one of the most creative decisions ever made for CPR. Not only that but the community made an absolute storm from this party. I don't think I've ever spend more than an hour getting information on a party except for this one, that's how much content was packed into it. And they still felt the need to add more on the second week. I have absolutely no complaints with this party as it felt made for something like CPR. Wait there was no global prizes... And that's everything , my friends, first off, thank you if you made it this far down into the post, but you have to understand that you have even less of a life than I do if you felt the need to make it down here. A quick note that if you didn't see a party on the list, assume I wasn't there for it (or I forgot it, that's entirely possible). I should let you know that this is subject for change because believe it or not, opinions can change. Anyway, I need to go clean up my bloody fingers because man, I wrote this in under a few hours. Category:Blog posts